I Wanna Love You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome bowed politely to the woman in front of her, "thank you Higurashi-ssi, for taking me in for the last few years. I know I hadn't planned on staying for so long, but you helped me out a lot. Thank you...for giving me the time I need to find the answers to my questions. I still am looking for my mom...and while all I have is her name, I'm much closer than I've ever been before. I'll go back now..." Straightening up, she smiled. "Kamsahamnida...Higurashi-ssi."

Rai Higurashi walked forward and smiled, "Kagome...no, _Go Mi Nia_...Arigato...you have done much for us as well. I think...it was an adventure we will all never forget. You can also bring back stories to your brother and sister. That will be exciting, right?" Rai laughed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "It really was a blessing, to meet you...I'm happy you were picked as a foreign exchange student...and then, the fact that the convent let you come here...it was all a blessing."

Kagome smiled, one more bow, and she lifted her bag and her suitcase. Looking up the long mountain of steps, she smiled and waved a small farewell to the little boy and old man who'd been nothing short of family to her over the past seven years.

At twenty two, she was finally going back home. Having taken to college directly after high school, attending for four years and grabbing herself a college diploma. Going to the University of Tokyo since she wouldn't be able to get into the colleges in Korea without a miracle. Not only that, but there was someone who she had to find. Her mother...she had been a singer, and she'd also attended the University of Tokyo before moving back to Korea to try and become a singer. From what she could remember, at least...what she knew for sure, was her name was Lee Soo Jin...and when Kagome was one, when the twins Mi Nam and Mi Nyu were born...their mother disappeared...her dad always cried and even wrote a song for her. She'd heard it once...when she was turning six, a woman came that Kagome personally didn't like, but it wasn't her place to say anything. The twins were five, and were just happy to be getting free cookies. A year later, their father died...he was killed in a car accident...and that was something only _she_ knew. Something she couldn't tell her siblings, because telling them how he died...would mean telling them why it happened...

"...if they knew... _aigoo_...I can't tell them." Kagome shook her head, "Putting all of that aside...I wonder how they are doing. I lost touch with them...nearly five years have passed since our last letter. They were...fifteen when I left on my own...seventeen when I stopped writing to them...I miss both of them so much." She shut the trunk of the taxi waiting for her, then climbed in, "Tokyo Airport please, I have a flight and can't afford to be late for it," she laughed. Smiling, she looked out the window and waved a final farewell to the family that had done so much to help her. Now...she would have to go back to her life before them. _Her_ family...was waiting for her...a sad smile fell on her lips and she looked to her fingers in her lap, "goodbye Kagome...hello again, Go Mi Nia..." smiling, she whispered sweetly to herself as she closed her eyes, _"...it's been awhile."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Four Hours Later)**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Three hour flight lands me in South Korea with one of my bags half way to London and a headache because someone let their kid sleep _before_ the flight." **Go Mi Nia** sighed, walking through the airport as she left towards the entrance, she wondered momentarily if the world was trying to conspire against her getting back to her younger siblings. "Nah...I'm already almost there anyways." Go Mi Nia left the large transit building and made her way to a bus stop located near the airport.

"Ah...isn't that Go Mi Nam-Oppa?!"

"That's a girl! Oppa looks feminine, sure, but going as far as to compare an ordinary girl to our Oppa?"

Go Mi Nia stopped in her stride, _"Go Mi Nam?"_ Go Mi Niaturned and made her way towards the girls gossiping. "You mentioned a Go Mi Nam, correct?"

The seven girls who were talking to one another, turned their attention to her and gave her a once over, "yes...he's said to be joining A. N. JELL as their newest member. He's cute, but he better not cause trouble for the other Oppa's! We're actually on our way to see them!"

Go Mi Nia raised a brow, "mind if I join you?"

The girl glanced between one another before they all nodded. "That's fine, what do we call you?"

"...just call me a fan."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is my first K-Drama Crossover. I love this drama, you guys can find it on youtube, it's called You're Beautiful, I highly recommend it! Great music, great story, even better male lead! Jang Geun Suk is my all-time love! Anyways, tell me what you think, nyan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **-x-x-x-**

Arriving at the recording studio where _A. N. JELL_ would assumedly be coming to _meet_ and _greet_ their newest member, Go Mi Nia climbed out of the bus that had carried her and _many_ other girls. She was somewhat surprised to find so many girls swooning and sighing.

"Did we miss the Oppa's!?" A girl cried from behind her.

"They already went in...but we didn't see Go Mi Nam-Oppa...so he may show up soon."

Go Mi Nia frowned, glancing around at the other girls, she turned towards the security officers and then, she walked off. Determined to find _another_ way in. Which, after twenty minutes of looking... _she did_... A grin formed on her face as she scaled the wall with ease, though leaving her carry bag behind a bush, she silently landed on the other side of the wall and flinched at the sound of a twig snapping beneath her.

" _Crap!"_ She took off running towards the building as a security officer noticed the sound and saw her making her way towards the entrance.

She was quick to reach the doors, and as it practically opened for her with another officer coming out at the exact moment she needed in, she managed to slip by easily. "She rounds the corner, coming to a screeching halt by men in black suits. Weighing her options, Go Mi Nia shoots for a vault! Will she make it?!" Go Mi Nia laughed as she gave herself commentary, jumping, she grabbed hold of the door frame and brought her knees into her chest before just barely grazing the shoulder of one of the security officers that could only watch in surprise as she landed gracefully behind him and his partner before taking stairs up. "I can sense a whole bunch of auras up there, but I never felt Mi Nam's or Mi Nyu's before, I don't know if Mi Nam is up there..."

Glancing back behind her, she noted that down two flights of stairs, a large group of security officers were running her way, trying to race after her before she reached her destination, a slim chance that was! She smiled when she saw two people coming out of a room and watched one of them drag another person off into a different. Quickly, picking up her pace, Go Mi Nia managed to reach the door, as well as the other door the duo entered into, _just_ before it was slammed shut and locked. Though, not without consequences. She ran into _somebody_ and gravity was quite close to dragging her down and beating her with embarrassment. Blonde hair caught her eyes and a hand caught her wrist while another took her around the waist, completely foiling gravity's plans in bringing her down. All in all...it was a very touchy-feely moment. Go Mi Nia blushed and distanced herself a bit from her _savior_ before taking a look around.

"Who are you?"

Looking to see who was talking, she smiled, "my name...is Go Mi Nia."

"Eh? Go Mi Nia? How does that work?"

Her savior spoke curiously and in surprise, "How does what work?" She asked, hoping to keep them busy talking, so not to give way the fact that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Are you Go Mi Nam's Noona?"

Go Mi Nia glanced towards _Go Mi Nam_ , and noting the confused look on the younger ones face, she stepped up and smiled, "yes...I am...but," Go Mi Nia looked thoughtfully at the one before her before her eyes trailed to the left hand at _Go Mi Nam's_ side. "I know it's been a while...but..." she took the left hand in hers and her eyes trailed over the soft unmarred flesh. Raising a brow, she confirmed her thought before smiling, "do you recognize me at all, Go Mi _Nam_?"

A small, and slightly nervous nod, had Go Mi Nia smiling as she moved back away from Go Mi Nam.

Go Mi Nam was so shaken by everything happening around her, she stood and stared silently, "...?"

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

" **Open UP! Hey, Tae Kyung! Tae Kyung, Open the door!"**

" **Here, Here, can you open..."**

" **Manager, hurry up and get the door open."**

" **TAE KYUNG!"**

" **Please open the door."**

The one who was seemingly glaring at _both_ Go Mi Nam and Go Mi Nia, tilted his head and held up a contract in front of Go Mi Nam, "...Moving on..." he grabbed a sheet of music and held it out to Go Mi Nam, "sing it."

Go Mi Nam turned and looked at the one talking.

Go Mi Nia still hadn't any names to go off of. Though, judging from the pounding and yelling going on behind them, she was willing to bet that the one who'd dragged Go Mi Nam into the room, was none other than the _Tae Kyung_ they were yelling at to open the door.

"I need to hear you sing myself, before deciding whether to accept you or not. If I don't acknowledge your talent, then it won't matter how many contracts you sign with President Ahn. We won't accept you into our team."

Go Mi Nia sighed, she didn't like the way the guy talked, but she could also understand his point. Someone once told her that a person she hadn't wanted there, would be joining them, and she had told her as well, if you couldn't contribute to the group, then you could leave. _'But that was Kikyou...and by far, she was amazing. Go Mi Nam...ah, no, I'm sure of it. Go Mi Nyu...will have to prove that she can sing to_ _ **his**_ _standards.'_

Go Mi Nia hadn't been listening to what the others had started saying when she'd gotten lost in her own thoughts, but she caught up easily enough as she leaned her back on the wall to watch her _sister_.

"You have an amazing voice?" The blonde who'd caught her earlier, was talking, she hadn't caught what the other one had said. "Sing the song. Let's hear it,"

"If you don't like that song, sing whatever you want."

" **Where's the key?"**

" **Just keep asking,"**

" **Please open the door! The...the door...open it? Hey Mi Nam!"**

" _They're still trying to get in..."_ Go Mi Nia smiled, "Go Mi Nam, you sing beautifully, so sing...like you always do..."

Everyone was staring at her sister, and she knew the girl was scared, hell, if three guys were staring her down the way they were, she would be a bit unsure of her own abilities too.

Tae Kyung tilted his head as he looked at Mi Nam. "You can't do it?"

Watching Go Mi _Nam_ , she noted the look on her face and smiled, it was the same look her sister would give when thinking over the pros and cons of stealing a cookie from the kitchen...she was weighing her options.

" **Go Mi Nam! You've finally reached your dream! You** _ **can't**_ **give up now! You got it? This is the thing you've dreamed about all this time!** _ **Go Mi Nam's**_ **dream and future depends on this! You can't give up now! This is your dream. You can't give up now."**

" _Mi Nyu..."_ Go Mi Nia frowned, this was all too dramatic for her first time seeing her sister in seven years, and her sister looked as if she might break down crying if they kept on screaming.

"Forget it. You won't do." Tae Kyung lifted the contract to tear it in front of Go Mi Nam. But a soft voice stopped him from proceeding.

 _ **Panis angelicus**_

 _ **(The angelic bread)**_

 _ **fit panis hominum**_

 _ **(becomes the bread of men)**_

 _ **dat panis coelicus**_

 _ **(The heavenly bread)**_

 _ **figuris terminum...**_

 _ **(ends all prefigurations)**_

 _ **O res mirabilis!**_

 _ **(What wonder!)**_

 _ **Manducat Dominum**_

 _ **(consumes the Lord)**_

 _ **Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis**_

 _ **(A poor, poor and humble servant)**_

 _ **Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis**_

 _ **(A poor, poor and humble servant)**_

The silence was blissful. Go Mi Nia noted the management outside the door, one who she guessed was President Ahn, also mentioned by Tae Kyung earlier, and the other must have been her _brothers_ actual manager. Then the boys inside the room with her, all quietly staring in surprise.

Someone finally came in with the key and unlocked the door. Though, walking in, they stopped behind Tae Kyung, as if waiting for his thoughts on her sisters' voice. Go Mi Nia watched as he turned and gave back the contract he'd apparently taken from President Ahn, then he left without so much as a word to Go Mi _Nam_. However, one by one, the other two gave their encouragement. One with a silent yet reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, and the other...the blonde...he had a more close and personal approach. Getting up close to Go Mi Nam's face, he seemed a bit surprised still.

"It really is an awesome voice. I got goosebumps. Where is that voice coming from?" he said, swatting her diaphragm as he did, which resulted in her jumping at the hand contact to her body. "Seems like Tae Kyung-hyung has accepted you. So we're now one team." He smiled as he placed his hand on her head, "Let's work hard together." He told her, before smiling and walking out of the room.

Some more clapping from President Ahn, and a relieved sigh from her Manager, Go Mi Nia slipped out of the room, to give them a bit of time to talk.

"I'll take a tour of the place and come back later." Go Mi Nia said to Go Mi _Nam_.

"Uh...r-right."

Shaking her head, Go Mi Nia left the room and wandered through the halls. It was ever so quiet, since apparently the three had left and were heading out. She was somewhat surprised to find that she'd managed to meet up with the blonde from earlier, and he seemed to have noticed her as he stopped his stride and waited for her to catch up. "I don't remember if I said this earlier, but thank you." She glanced down at her feet as he walked, a gentle hand patted her on the head and she glanced up to see that same smile he'd been wearing when he left the room.

"You had a long day, huh? I saw some security officers running along the halls searching for you." He laughed, "I told them you left already...but also said that you weren't to be bothered. You shouldn't have any more problems with them again, but if you do, I'll sick Jolie on them!" He laughed.

"Jolie? Angelina Jolie?"

"That's the name of my dog,"

Go Mi Nia smiled and nodded, "ah...and...What's your name?"

Smiling, he looked at her and held a hand out to her, "Jeremy."

"...it's nice to meet you, Jeremy."

"It's nice to meet you; Go Mi Nia, right?"

"Mmhm, um...where will my brother be staying?"

"At the compound, I'll take you there, I'm sure he'll come by later, or meet us at the press conference. Either way, I'm sure he'll be busy for a while."

"Is it okay if I come along? I'm not necessarily a member of the group."

"Better than that, you're the sister to a member of the group...you don't have to do any hard work, and can still join us on our trips. Oh, we can all go out around the city later too! Though, maybe we should wait till your brother gets back." Jeremy kept on talking as they walked out, both bombarded by fans of A. N. JELL but neither paying much attention as they talked amidst one another. Laughing at the randomness of the conversation as they talked about what they would do when they got back. So far, she was getting a tour and he was going to introduce him to the _family_.

' _I still don't know why Mi Nyu is dressing up like Mi Nam, for now, I'll keep quiet...but when I see her again, she'll need to start talking and explain thing to me clearly. Until then...'_ Go Mi Nia smiled, _'I'll just watch and see what happens.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of I Wanna Love You, tell me what you think! I have to go to work, won't be back till later tonight. I'll try and update something again soon! JA~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I WAS MOVING TO QUICKLY AND NOT PAYING ATTENTION! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **-x-x-x-**

After arriving at the compound, and of course meeting _Jolie_. Go Mi Nia was leaning against the window of the compound looking for the girl cosplaying as a boy singer...a-k-a...her sister. _"Where are you?"_ A hand on her shoulder had her turning to see one of the other band members. "Ah...um, I have the names Tae Kyung and Jeremy, you aren't either..."

"Shin Woo..."

Go Mi Nia smiled, "Shin Woo, nice to meet you. Was there something you wanted?"

He smiled kindly, "you're brothers room is upstairs, I was going to show you where it was in case he doesn't come tonight."

"...ah...right." She laughed, "aigoo..."

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "not really, only...it's been seven years since I last saw my brother and sister, that seeing Mi-..." She paused, half about to say _Mi Nyu_ , she shook her head.

"It must be emotionally difficult for you...being away so long."

Go Mi Nia's eyes widened, and she looked up at him, both were walking up the steps towards Go Mi Nam's bedroom during this conversation, she had quite nearly stumbled at the easily attained excuse for the verbal mistake she'd almost made. "Yeah...i-it really is. Seven years, and I finally get to see...Mi Nam again. Not only that...but I'm not a hundred percent sure if he even really remembers me. Sure, he recognizes me, and I doubt he'll argue if I say I'm his sister, since he knows he has two of them, and one has been M.I.A for the past five years, but recognizing and remembering...are two totally different things. I can't be sure...until I see him again, and that he may not be coming back tonight..."

"He may just go straight to the press conference, it's this Sunday...so who knows."

"...s-sunday?!" Go Mi Nia stopped walking, "I have to wait till Sunday to get my answers? Later, because you aren't having the press conference here, are you?"

"Ah, the Press Conference will be here...but...because we are all leaving to Japan tomorrow, we won't, so..."

Go Mi Nia frowned, "so...I'll be alone?"

Shin Woo smiled and laughed a little, as if she'd made a joke. "Not quite...though, it all completely depends on your brother, if he's not here when we are leaving, and we haven't heard from him...you will come with us to Japan."

"...but I just...came from Japan. And while a two and a half hour flight isn't exhaustingly long...it's still exhausting. Besides...the airlines lost my luggage on my last flight. My suitcase is probably either being unloaded in London right now, or still in transit _to_ London."

Laughing again, he tilted his head, placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled, "we will take you shopping once we get to Japan...do you have enough clothes to get you through tonight and tomorrow?"

Go Mi Nia nodded...then frowned, "No...Actually I don't! My bag that I had is still at the studio! I left it behind a bush when I jumped the wall... _aigoo~_!"

Jeremy, who was walking around the corner when he heard her say that, laughed out loudly and walked towards her. "Mi Nia-Noona! I'll lend you some clothes for tonight, we will restock your inventory tomorrow before we leave."

"We have to be _at_ the airport by no later than five to check in our bags and grab our tickets, while still leaving us enough time to get to the terminal and grab our seats comfortably."

Jeremy nodded, "Shin Woo-Hyung, we will be fine. If we leave the compound at eight, the stores are open at nine on Friday's, giving us plenty of time to shop, and of course, we will be back by no later than three, giving us time to grab our bags and drive to the airport, right Mi Nia-Noon?!"

"...r-right, technically speaking, his logic is sound enough, but can you really plan traffic and accidents and such? I'd hate for you to be late, or get in trouble by Tae Kyung-Oppa...or Shin Woo-Oppa...and of course, President Ahn would be upset too if you were late."

"Then we won't be late!" He laughed, "It's a date!"

"I also don't want you to spend money on me, I left my bag...I didn't lose it."

"Yes, well...I'd say we could go find it, but it's too dark now, and it looks as if it's about to start raining." Shin Woo pointed out, his face not showing any signs of pity, only a small amount of humor, and a little bit of curiosity was mixed in his eyes.

"...ah... _aigoo_... _aigoo_... _aigoo_..."

Jeremy took her hand and pulled her up the stairs, "Ah..." he stopped and turned to face Shin Woo, "Hyung...I'm taking responsibility of Mi Nia-Noona, so don't interfere!" He laughed, "Wa-ho!"

"AH! J-Jeremy!"

Shin Woo raised a brow, watching Jeremy drag off the young girl, the older sister to their newest member, "that was surprisingly blunt for Jeremy...I guess he's taken a shine to our new female houseguest. Ah..." he smiled, "...I'll have Tae Kyung give him he talk later."

He left the stairway and entered his own room, tomorrow would be a long day, or so the morning would be at least. He planned on resting well for the occasion.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three of I Wanna Love You! I really like writing this story, and so, for a gift, I am going to write another chapter now. If I don't pass out, it'll be up in an hour, if I fall asleep, expect it up tomorrow before three in the afternoon! LOVE YOU GUYS! Review, and let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **-x-x-x-**

Go Mi Nia was woken by a loud know on her door. Well, her brother/sisters door. Grudgingly throwing the blankets off of her, she stumbled towards the door, _"I really need to get the full story to why Mi Nyu is Mi Nam..."_ she yawned, _"nan geuleohge seullipi..."_ (I'm so sleepy...) she trudged to the door and opened it, not surprised at all to find a dressed and happy Jeremy waiting on the other side. He passed her and made his way inside, smiling, he turned and made to comment on her sleeping in, but...

"...ahh...oi, Mi Nia...Noona..."

Sleepily, Go Mi Nia looked up, her hair was wild, and her clothes were messy. The clothes he'd given her, with sleeves to long, running to the tips of her fingers, and the neck much to wide, falling off her shoulders, and the shirt entirely too long, making a great nightgown. She rubbed her eyes and frowned, "Nai...Oppa...it's too early."

He shook his head and laughed, looking away as he blushed before holding his hand out.

She looked curiously, and just noticed that he'd been holding a bag the whole time. Leaning forward to peer into the bag without actually touching it, she brought her hands together beneath her chin as she did this. "Ige mwojyo?" (What's this?)

"...clothes...I went ahead and had one of our clothes coordinators bring an outfit for you...so that you won't stand out too much."

Go Mi Nia smiled, still sleepy, she took the bag with both hands and bowed tiredly before shuffling off to the bathroom to shower and change.

Jeremy stood with his feet planted, hand still held out as the image of Mi Nia stayed right before his eyes, a hazy vision of angelic beauty. "I might let her keep the shirt...I couldn't even see the boxers..." he brought his hand to his mouth, then in a childish manner, he slapped his cheeks to get rid of the heavenly vision. Leaving the room quickly so not to stir up any other images in his head. He headed to the kitchen to make juice.

 **-x-x-x-**

Shin Woo found Tae Kyung at the piano in the practice room and walked quietly towards him. "Oi, Tae Kyung..."

"Hm?"

"Jeremy is growing up..."

Tae Kyung, who had one hand holding an earpiece to the headphones around his neck, up against his ear, turned and pressed the stop button to the music he was composing. "...what are you talking about?"

"Jeremy...he's going on a date...with Go Mi Nam's Noona."

Tae Kyung's eyes widened, "why is she here?"

"She spent the night in the room next to yours."

Again, his eyes were wide in surprise. He looked at the music in front of him, _"this guy is already moving his family in, not even asking...cheeky...tch,"_

Smiling, Shin Woo shook his head, "no, Go Mi Nam ever came back last night. We haven't heard from his manager yet either, I'm thinking he'll meet up with us at the Press Conference on Sunday."

Looking back at Shin Woo, he furrowed his brows in though, lips scrunched together in annoyance, moving back in forth before he finally spoke. "I should have a word with President Ahn about this."

"I'm fine with it, and Jeremy is happy too...President Ahn wont object because it's Go Mi Nam's Noona...why not go give Jeremy the _talk_...since I'm sure he's going to need one someday, and getting it out of the way would be best done early."

"I'm a singer, not a father. You give him the _talk_."

"Saying it the same way you did, I'm a singer, not a father."

"Then like everyone else in the world, he will learn on his own..." He quickly pulled the headphones on, wanting the discussion to end as quickly as it had started.

Shin Woo nodded, turning and walking off, he purposefully spoke loud enough to be heard, yet soft enough to be simply _thinking out loud_. "It'll be a shame if Jeremy accidently causes problems for us...rumors spread so easily, it'll be nearly impossible to repair his playful and loveable image if it gets out that he's becoming a man... _teh_..." he left the room, and stopped once he was around the corner, hiding in another nearby room, he waited to see if their _leader_ would rush out in a worried frenzy to confront the baby of their group. Shin Woo smiled as his prediction came to pass, and the stern footfalls of Tae Kyung could be heard echoing down the hall. _'This must be what it feels like to be a middle child.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

Go Mi Nia came downstairs and entered the kitchen at the same time that Tae Kyung walked in. His eyes looked at her in surprise, and he looked down, his eyes trailing over the tiles on the ground, a sign that he was thinking about something rather worrisome. "Are you okay, Tae Kyung-Oppa?"

He looked up and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to face the girl standing in front of him. "Go Mi Nia..."

"...ah...ye?" (yes?)

"What are you wearing?"

At this, Go Mi Nia looked down, and Jeremy looked up. Dressed in an off shoulder, black polyester top with spaghetti straps holding it up, the length of which fell almost past a pair of bloomer styled black puffy shorts, with yellow smiley faces lining the bottom frill of the shorts, a pair of black knee high stockings, and pair of bright yellow sneakers with white and black designs on the sides. In her hands was a black leather jacket that stopped two inches below her bust, zipping form fitting to her body, the sleeves of the jacket stopping at her elbows where the off shoulder sleeves of her shirt hid stealthily within. ...or, they would once she put the jacket on.

"Ah! Go Mi Nia, Kiawa~!" (Go Mi Nia, Cute~!) Jeremy ran over and took her hands in his, "I made some juice, drink and we'll go!" He pulled her towards the counter seats, excitedly taking two cups filling them both before offering one to Go Mi Nia.

"...is Go Mi Nam still not...here?" Go Mi Nia stared at her cup as she asked.

"He didn't come back last night. He's probably with his manager."

She scoffed, "that doesn't make me feel any less worried..." she sighed, shaking her head, she took a sip of the juice. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Jeremy, "this is really good." She smiled and finished the drink as he laughed at the surprise in her voice. Putting the cup in the sink, she washed both hers and his before placing them in the dishwasher and cleaning her hands.

"We'll be back, Tae Kyung-Hyung! I'm going to take Go Mi Nam's-Noona shopping!"

Go Mi Nia only had time to wave farewell as Tae Kyung stared after the duo who left through the front door, and disappeared about ten minutes later on Jeremy's moped out the driveway and down the road. "Everything will be fine... _everything will be fine_..." as if trying to convince himself, he murmured them softly, repeating it to himself in the silence of the kitchen. The words, as he said them, sounded foreign and untrue, even to him. _"...aigoo..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four, I'm so sorry for the last chapter's mix up. I was doing so much, looking at pictures of Onew and Taemin from SHINee, and of course, watching every single video I can of Hongki and Jang Geun Suk. It seems that the Korean Male Species are something like a life essence to me, I'm soaking in their shine...but seriously though, no one compares to my "Asia Prince"! Review guys, and tell me what you think, nyan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **-x-x-x-**

Jeremy grabbed a dress and held it to Go Mi Nia, not caring about the women eyeing him curiously, or the fangirls who were trying to catch a glance at him or the girl he was dressing. "This would be cute!"

Go Mi Nia laughed, "for what, an interview? Trying to put me to work, Oppa?"

Another smile, a nervous laugh, and a sideways glance. She watched him put the dress on the rack again before she lifted it and walked towards the dressing room. She didn't need to see him smile, to know that he was. He was easy to understand, and doing things like this, she liked when he smiled, and she liked when he laughed. Looking at the dress, she forgot to check the size, smiling however, when she realized he'd picked the right size for her. "Heh...he's either really observant, or it was an accident." Dressing in the figure fitting black dress, the wide collar went down to her bellybutton with a solid black underdress beneath it. Simple as it was, it _did_ look good. "I wonder if he wants to see..." Go Mi Nia turned and looked herself over.

" _ **I want to see!"**_

Go Mi Nia jumped and turned, opening the door to her changing room, she found him smiling with a rack next to him filled with dresses, pants, blouses and pantsuits. "...how much time do we have?"

Laughed, he pushed the rack to the wall, and took her by the hands. Pulling her out to a three way mirror, he circled her and nodded, "I like this one. It looks like something a business woman of high standards would dress in."

"...but, I'm not a business woman with high standards...well, at least...I don't think my standards are high... _depending of course on what the topic at hand is_."

He took three more dresses and handed them to her, "I'm going to find some dressy shoes, and a pair of comfortable flats for you too. I'll be back quickly, so don't change out of anything, let me see everything you try on!"

Go Mi Nia was ushered back into the dressing room and left alone to change into the next dress. A soft, blue dress, which landed above her knees by three inches. Spinning, she smiled as it twirled with her, the silver spiral designs giving it a magical look. She stepped out of the room and found a pair of black peep toe heels being held out to her. She smiled, thanking Jeremy as she took them and pulled them both on. "It's too short to wear without leggings or something..."

"Hmm...Go Mi Nia..."

"Ye?" (Yes?)

"I've been wondering since I heard you were Go Mi Nam's Noona...no, since I heard Go Mi Nam's voice..."

"Geugeos-eun mueos-inga?" (What is it?)

Looking at her in a serious way, his eyes not leaving hers, a stern look crossing his face. "Can you sing too?"

"...mwolago yo?" (Excuse me?)

"Sing! Can you?! Have you ever tried?"

"...I...guess I can. I mean, no one has ever told me I couldn't. I use to sing to Mi Nyu and Mi Nam all the time, and they slowly started to sing too..."

"So you taught them?"

Shaking her head, Go Mi Nia smiled sadly, "it's more hereditary. Music runs in their blood. Appa (dad) was a composer...Umma (mom) was an up and coming singer...music is part of them...part of me..."

Jeremy stared silently at the hushed tone of her voice, not saying anything, he looked around to see if he could find something to distract her with. "Ah...goyang-i!" (...cat!) He pulled a hat from the shelf nearest them, a wool hat with cat ears on top of it, he pulled it on playfully and laughed. Watching carefully as a smile lit up across her face. "Change into the next one, and when you are done trying things on, we'll grab some ice cream! Mas-issneun!" (Yummy!)

Nodding, Go Mi Nia did as told and ran back into her dressing room to try on the next outfit. Yes's went straight to the front counter, while no's went back out onto the floor. Two store associates were with them the entire time, making sure they were well taken care of and grabbing anything that they might want or may need. By the time she'd tried on all of the dresses, blouses, pants and pantsuits that Jeremy had picked out for her, she had twelve total outfits, not counting the things that she could mix and match, waiting at the register for her. Three pairs of shoes accompanied her clothes, and even more than that, he'd bought her hair accessories, and hats. "Jeremy...this is too much...entirely too much."

Jeremy smiled, "you can make it up to me later, for now, I'm having fun. Let's hurry so we can still have time for ice cream!"

Nothing to say, the guy seemingly wouldn't be discouraged from the loss of money, though...she still didn't feel right about it, she would make it up to him however she could.

Checking out at the register, the idea of making it up to him was a nightmarish desire as she watched the numbers ring up. _'One blouse is seventy-three dollars...that dress was a hundred forty-eight...shoes are eighty? The hat...the hat! It's a hat! Fifty-four for a hat!'_ Go Mi Nia swayed and leaned on the shoulder as he paid the total in full, then grabbed her hand and guided her to the door, her bags in his free hand. Outside the store, his fangirls were sitting and waiting for him, having been requested out of the store for privacy reasons, and they were becoming too riled up inside.

Looking around as he pulled her closer to avoid the entourage of fans, she found herself in one of his arms...and she couldn't help but notice a few things.

How warm he was...

The muscle in his arms...

The subtle sweet scent of honey clovers and sandalwood that lifted off of him just enough to notice and make you want to be embraced in the fragrance that was his. She shook her head, and without thinking, she pushed herself out of his arms...and the look of surprise on his face, and the slight frown, all making its way to his eyes where she could see the confusion forming. "Sorry, my head was starting to spin." This wasn't a lie at all. She was sure she was going to drop at any moment. She'd never been treated so well before, she couldn't comprehend _why_ he was being so nice. Only...she guessed he was like this with everyone. He was smiling again at least, and that was enough. She let him take her hand and they headed to an ice-cream bar and she sat down.

 **-x-x-x-**

Arriving back at the compound, she saw bags being loaded up into the back of a van, a large group of familiar girls stood at the front gate that they entered through. Jeremy was waving his hands excitedly as they all called out to him, Shin Woo and Tae Kyung. And while Shin Woo acknowledged that he heard them, though not like Jeremy did...Tae Kyung full out ignored them.

"So you two actually made it on time." Tae Kyung held out a bag to Go Mi Nia.

"..." she stared for a few seconds, then took it.

"You will not be getting a free place to stay, just because your brother is joining the group. While Shin Woo and Jeremy may not mind that you are _moving in_ , I am not so easily appeased. Understood?"

"..."

"Go Mi Nia...I asked you a question."

' _His presence is mind boggling.'_ She couldn't help but smile though, _'As intimidating as he is, he's too adorable to be afraid of...'_ She nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

"She'll be our personal assistant!" Jeremy laughed happily, hugging Shin Woo in his excitement as he did. His feet moving and bouncing, his hair flying all over the place.

She smiled, his laughter was contagious. She wanted to make sure, that laugh was always there. _'Such a wonderful sound...'_

"We're leaving, Jeremy, your bags are already in the van, go help our new _secretary_ and meet us in the van." Shin Woo said in kind.

"You only get ten minutes, then we will leave you here." Tae Kyung added.

Go Mi Nia sighed as she was once again being pulled somewhere, but this time, she called out and stopped Jeremy as she did, "Tae Kyung-Oppa..."

Tae Kyung raised a brow, "hmn?"

"...did you hear anything from...Go Mi Nam...or his manager?"

Uncrossing the arms he'd had folded over his chest, he stared at her for a few seconds before clicking his tongue and looking away, "I haven't heard anything from either of them, but I'll let you know if I do."

"...thank you." She bowed respectfully, and then followed Jeremy quickly up the stairs to her room, where an empty suitcase lay waiting on her newly made bed. Folding her clothes quickly, yet neatly, and placing them in the suitcase, she never noticed Jeremy putting in his long shirt that she'd borrowed the night before, and tucking it under one of her hat's in the bag. When she zipped the suitcase shut, she was taken by surprise when Jeremy took her luggage and started off towards her door.

"Let's have fun, Go Mi Nia! I'm sure of it...Go Mi Nam will meet us at the Press Conference, okay?"

Nodding, she smiled and ran after him. Not needing to say anything, she trusted him. She trusted... _them_...

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four...I think? Wait, no, chapter five, duh! Lol, here is chapter five, let me know what you guys all think, and I'll update again tomorrow. Since my mom is pouting because I wanted to watch another K-Drama, she's watched You're Beautiful three times in just a week...I'm scared I'll end up hating the series if she keeps on like this...-.-...so I'm planning on hiding out in my room tomorrow to write chapters until she stops acting like a kid. In the meantime, review the story, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **A/N: The song Kagome/Go Mi Nia sings at the beginning is "Kagome Kagome" I only gave the translation to the last line she says, because she says it, not sings, and it helps to understand the rest of what happens. For the lyrics translations, you can find them on google or on Animelyrics**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Hi no ataranu haikyo, mukishitsu na rouka, tsukiatari no heya ni, wasuraruru kodomotachi..."_ Go Mi Nia waited for the boys as they grabbed the plane tickets, staring out the window at the runway, watching plans as they came in, and others as they took off. _"Anata ga kuru no wo, zutto mattetanda! Ureshii na! Ureshii na! Nakayoku asobo?"_ She smiled as she sang the familiar song, so many years she'd lived with the name of _this_ song. _"kakome kakome, nigerarenu you ni, kakome kakome, nani shite asobu no? Yoake no ban ni, nakama ni nareru ne! Kagome, kagome..."_ A pair of hands came over her eyes and covered her line of sight, smiling, she whispered the last of the verse of the song she sang. _"Ushiro no shoumen daare?" ("Who stands behind you right now?")_

"Who do you think?"

"Hmm..." she pretended to be thinking about it, "...it couldn't be Jeremy...could it?"

"Haha, Mi Nia-Noona guessed it!"

"Or she realized that neither Shin Woo nor I would do something so childish."

Sticking his tongue out at Tae Kyung, he took Mi Nia's hand and walked on ahead. "Jeremy, you speak Japanese?"

Jeremy laughed, "so do you..."

Shaking her head, she smiled and looked back to see that Shin Woo and Tae Kyung had caught up to them and were both to the right of them now. Walking towards the terminal, she looked around and immediately felt self-conscious. "Everyone is staring at you guys,"

"Not just us," Shin Woo smiled, "The fact that Jeremy is dragging you all over the place, has fans in an uproar. You've been in our grace for a day, and already in the news."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mi Nia smiled, "I don't see how that has anything to do with me. Like you said, I'm just along for the ride. Once I see Mi Nam, and talk to him..." she trailed off, not knowing what she should say, she didn't really have anywhere to go. The Nunnery was a thought, but not one she wanted to really consider. That was her sisters' scene, not hers...and certainly not Nam's. She left the end of that statement blank, figuring they would fill in the blanks on their own, in due time. Changing the subject, she noted that Tae Kyung was unusually silent, taking in his appearance, she frowned, "is Tae Kyung-Oppa listening? Can he hear us?"

"He can't." Jeremy smiled, "ah...Hyung, while we're in Japan, should we drink to our hearts content at Ginza? If we only have two recordings and two interviews, our night should be open."

"We have to come back tomorrow on the first plane. The press conference is tomorrow." Shin Woo answered.

Jeremy frowned, sighing loudly, "Go Mi Nam...if we don't go to the press conference, we'll get harassed by the president, right? They'll probably print that we don't like him." Jeremy dropped his voice a little, _"It seems like Tae Kyung-Hyung still doesn't like it."_

"Hwang Tae Kyung never likes anything."

Go Mi Nia watched as a swinging hand to her right tensed, she smiled as she realized the leader of the group was listening to every word they said.

" _It's just that things worked out like this, and there isn't much he can say at this point."_

"I don't think dropping your voices will cover the fact that you're talking about Tae Kyung-Oppa." Go Mi Nia smiled.

"I'm getting some coffee. I'll see you on the plane."

True to her words, he had very much so been aware of the conversation. They stopped walking and watched as Tae Kyung left them for a drink.

Shin Woo turned to Jeremy who looked confused. "Seems like he isn't listening, but he hears everything he needs."

Jeremy laughed at that, but stopped and gave Mi Nia a look of curiosity, then frowned. "You knew he was listening, Mi Nia-Noona?!" Jeremy pouted.

She smiled at the pout, "don't be mad, Jeremy. I noticed after the fact that you were both talking about him...sorry?"

He shook his head, "I won't forgive any secrets being kept!" He ran off ahead of her.

Mi Nia tilted her head before smiling and running after him. Catching up to him was easy, even in the heels she wore. Wearing one of the outfits he'd bought her. A pair of denim leggings, with a black hollowed out, round collar shirt, the back of which had a cut out design of wings that gave the impression of her being an angel. She thought this ironic, considering how many demons she'd hung out with in the past. Literally speaking.

On her feet were three and a half inch ankle boots, black in color, with a zipper and two buckles on the side in gold, and shoelaces lacing up the front, tied cutely in a bow. Her hair was braided, though her bangs and a few runaway locks that had fallen from the braid, still framed her face, with a black knitted beret cap on her head a bit off to the side. She held a brown wool coat with a hoodie, earlier she'd been wearing it, but when she got too hot, she removed it.

All in all, she looked like a normal girl...only she was a normal girl chasing after a celebrity and wearing really expensive clothes. She took Jeremy's hand and surprised him when she caught up so easily. Pulling him off of the path he was heading, she took him up the escalator and they turned a corner before she stopped as an ice cream parlor. "This place has an online card that I load once in a while...when I lived in Japan, I would take a little boy who was much like a kid brother to me to this same place...I was surprised to see one in Korea..." Mi Nia pulled her phone out and opened the ice cream app on her phone. "My treat," she smiled, "as an apology for being so _secretive_."

Jeremy looked at her with fascination in his eyes, and something else. He was drawn to her, and he wasn't sure why, but he just wanted to be around her. Smiling...he nodded his head as if coming to terms with something in his head. "You will be my new best friend...next to Jolie of course!"

"Of course," she laughed. The two getting their ice cream and walking out of the parlor after she paid. "Hey, Jeremy..."

"Ye?" (Yes?)

"...I want to apologize again..."

"You made it up," he laughed.

Go Mi Nia shook her head, taking a bite out of her ice cream, her eyes stayed down casted as she followed his footsteps through the airport. "Not for earlier...but for later..."

Jeremy turned his eyes to her and looked curiously at her, then, a hardened look crossed his face as he gave her a forced angry look, "Go Mi Nia!" His tone made her look up, but a straight face was hard to keep as she saw him struggling with his angry eyes. "...I forgive you...for later."

"...but you don't even know what I'll do."

Shrugging, he lost the angry eyes and smiled again, continuing with his ice cream before speaking out again, "whatever happens is, like you say, in the future...so if it's something bad, apologize after you do it. After all, they say it's easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission...however, in this one instance, I'm giving you permission..."

"Permission to...?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pulled her so that they were forehead to forehead, "...permission to make mistakes..."

 _ **SNAP-SNAP-SNAP**_

"Ah..." Go Mi Nia blushed as he pulled back and took her hand.

A sudden noise came from Jeremy's pocket and he pulled his phone out, having to relinquish his hold on Go Mi Nia's hand to grab it. "Hello?" He stayed quiet for a moment, "he's not with us...is he not at the coffee shop?" He listened, "I'll three-way him in."

Mi Nia watched him key in another number before merging the calls.

"Can you still hear me, Shin Woo-Hyung?"

Finishing her ice cream, she motioned that she was going to throw her napkin away, running off when he nodded, she tossed her trash in the bin before running back, but only to be stopped by a hand. Turning around, she was surprised when a green sweater was tossed over her head and the click of a camera shutter could be heard. The familiar smell of honey clovers and sandalwood touched her nose and a warm hand was placed over her eyes, separated only by the soft green fabric of the sweater.

" _Jeremy! Jeremy! Who is this girl!?"_

" _Is she related to A. N. JELL?!"_

" _If so how?"_

" _Where did you two meet?"_

" _Are the two of you an item-"_

"Sorry, we have to go, our flight leaves soon and if we don't hurry, we'll miss it." He laughed, "Bai bai!" He waved playfully, pulling Go Mi Nia along while still holding the sweater to her face, careful to not cover her nose.

"Jeremy...!"

He didn't say anything for a while, not until they had turned left, right, gone up, back down, and back up again. Finally, when they had lost the reporters, he unveiled her eyes. Her hair flying all over the place as the fabric of his sweater gave release to the many locks it had been holding captive during their escape. "Sorry..."

She smiled, "...thank you."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **ME: Here is chapter six of I Wanna Love you. It's 5:20 in the morning, and I work at 9:30 in the morning...what does that tell you?! I'm entirely too devoted to my readers! .….and I'm tired...so I'm gonna post this and go die…until tomorrow…today...or later…-.-….x.x….damn.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Where have you two been?"

Go Mi Nia turned to see Tae Kyung and Shin Woo walking towards them. The question had come from Shin who was walking ahead of Tae Kyung who kept staring down at a ticket in his hands. "We were out running the paparazzi...what is with the ticket? Something wrong with it?"

"Oh..." Jeremy looked at the ticket, his eyes widen in shock, "you didn't find the nun?"

"No, and it looks like her flight will be taking off soon anyways."

Go Mi Nia took Jeremy's hand and turned the watch to her, "what time?"

"Six,"

She looked at Tae Kyung and smiled, "I'm sure everything will work itself out. After all...if she loses her ticket, she can go to the front desk and get it printed out again. She only needs identification, and the verification number."

"...that's true," Shin Woo said reservedly, "come on, we need to hurry before we miss our own flight. The nun will be fine."

Following after the others, Go Mi Nia glanced back curiously at the feel of eyes and frowned when a flash caught her eyes. _'Paparazzi?'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Three Hours Later)**

"So where are we going first?" Jeremy asked as they left the airport, a group of their fans following them dangerously close. Go Mi Nia was a good five feet away, trying not to attract too much attention as she stayed a good distance from the three stars.

Shin pulled his phone out and scanned their schedule. "We have an interview, let's grab a drink first and go from there."

"Ah...the car." Tae Kyung made his way past his fans and headed towards the vehicle that they would be using for the time being. Taking the keys from the man who was waiting for them, he turned and looked at Go Mi Nia, "Oi," tossing the keys, she caught them out of instinct with one hand raising on its own.

"Am I driving?" She looked at the keys then to the car. It _was_ a nice car. She stepped forward and walked around the vehicle, taking in dip, every curve, following the lines with a finger as she trailed her index along the silver arc of the vehicles body that each led to the roof and then down to the trunk of the car. She crouched down and took in the name of the car on the back, and then the name on the bottom of the license. "Lotus GT Eterne..." She smiled, standing, she walked back around and used the fob to unlock the car before opening it up for the three celebrities. "If you boys are ready," she spoke kindly in Japanese, "we can be on our way."

Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, walking around to the other side, he opened the passenger side door and climbed in, ignoring the looks from the other members of A. N. JELL

"...alight then...what about you two?" She asked Jeremy and Shin Woo, both waved final farewells to their fans then filed into the backseat of the sports car. Go Mi Nia gave a frustrated sigh before shutting the door and walking towards the driver's door, smiling, she turned back to the screaming fans and bowed before straightening up and speaking in a polite tone, "Thank you for all the support, A. N. JELL hopes you will continue to spread your wings and encourage dreams and hopes among younger generations. We hope to see you in the future at coming events!" She bowed before climbing into the car, smiling as Tae Kyung glared at her. She watched the police clear the road of their fans before driving off.

Sneering, then twisting his lips, he _tutted_ before looking straight at her. "Why the speech?"

"Well, if I'm going to be your assistant, I'm going to be a good one. I will happily talk among the fans and hear what they have to say, as well...encouraging their support is also a good way to let them know they matter too." She answered the peeved man next to her before returning her attention to driving.

She drove in silence while listening to Shin Woo and Jeremy converse in hushed tones so not to annoy their _leader_ any more than she clearly already had. Turning left into a Starbucks drive through, she asked what they wanted.

"Do they have hot tea?" Shin Woo asked, leaning over Jeremy to see the menu.

"Yeah, haven't you guys ever been to a Starbucks?" She laughed. "You have a choice of hot teas, floral and fruity, what's your flavor Shin Woo-oppa?"

"Ah...I'll try one of the floral?"

"Jeremy?"

"Ah...juice?"

Smiling, she laughed at his confusion.

"I'll get a Venti iced raspberry mocha coffee with milk poured on top of the ice and raspberry and mocha drizzled on top."

Surprised that Tae Kyung actually had a drink he wanted, she went ahead and ordered for the boys. "Um, hi...can I get a venti raspberry mocha iced coffee, with milk poured directly over the ice, and raspberry and mocha drizzled on top of that?"

" _ **We don't have raspberry drizzle."**_

"You do have raspberry syrup though, that can be drizzled on top instead."

" _ **...will that be all?"**_

"No, two more drinks."

"You order too." Tae Kyung said, not looking at her as he did.

"...sorry, three more drinks."

" _ **The next one?"**_

"A _Grande_ Emperor's Cloud and Mist Green Tea."

" _ **Did you want any lemon, sugar or honey with that?"**_

"No,"

"No, thank you. For the third one, could you make a _Grande_ Evolution Defense Up smoothie?"

"...eh?" Jeremy leaned out the window as he tried to find that on the menu.

" _ **So you want one of the Defense Up evolution juices blended with ice to make a smoothie?"**_

"Yes, that would be perfect."

" _ **What will the last drink be?"**_

"I'll get a Venti Black Shakened Iced tea with sweetener, and no water."

" _ **Your total will be at the window,"**_

"Thank you," a card was suddenly being pushed against her hand, she turned her eyes to see Tae Kyung holding out his card for her. "Ah...I can pay for mine." She motioned towards her phone.

"Tch...This Noona is being stubborn." He shook his head.

"I hardly think I'm your _Noona_...you're older than me, _Oppa_...on another note, I just don't want to be a burden, and having you guys pay for me is kind of what it means to be a burden..."

"You will just have to work off all incurred dept." Shin Woo said with a smile before pushing her hand with the card towards the barista at the window. Said woman was smiling and gushing at the guys, blatantly infatuated with their looks.

Go Mi Nia frowned and awkwardly handed over the card. The girl took it, swiped it and handed it back. Though, her eyes seemed to be glued onto Tae Kyung who was looking annoyed, more so than earlier. "Ma'am...our drinks?"

"Ah! Gomen, gomen!" She blushed before grabbing the drinks and giving them to Go Mi Nia who distributed the drinks to their owners. "There was juice left over, we put the rest in a Grande cup so not to waste it, did you want it too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll like it if its juice. Thanks." Go Mi Nia handed both the Evolution smoothie and juice to Jeremy whose eyes lit up as the option of two drinks while his Hyung's only received one.

"Sankyu!" Jeremy said cheerily out the window a Go Mi Nia drove off, handing the card back to Tae Kyung who placed it back into his wallet.

"So where am I going, for your first interview."

"Ah...it's going to be the next exit that way," Shin Woo pointed.

The drive was easy with the directions she was receiving, though she decided she would give the president of their company a call and get the locations of the other places they were to go while they were in their first interview. _'The sooner all of these interviews are done, the sooner we return to Korea...the sooner I see Go Mi Nyu...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter seven, I hope you all enjoy! Nyan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Wanna Love You**

 **Summary: Kagome heads back home after the adventures down the well. Where is home you ask? The convent where her parents had abandoned her and her siblings. She'd been a year older when it had happened, yet everything was still hazy to her. She could only vaguely recall her mom, and another woman...the face of her father...and overly expensive cookies.**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **Anime/Manga/Korean Drama: You're Beautiful/InuYasha**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome (Go Mi Nia)/Jeremy– Go Mi Nyu/Hwang Tae Kyung – Go Mi Nam/Yoo He Yi**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Jeremy-oppa, we're leaving!"

Jeremy yawned as Go Mi Nia called out to him. "Why aren't you yelling at the other Hyung's?"

"Because they are both waiting for us outside." Pulling on his arm, she grabbed his bag and dragged him to the door.

"My shoes!"

"Get in the car, take your bag, I'll grab your shoes. Our flight leaves in thirty minutes, lets...go!"

Jeremy pouted, but did as told, putting his bags in the trunk as Go Mi Nia took off back inside the hotel and up the stairs to their room. She had the elevator up and ready by the time she passed and went inside their room, grabbing the shoes and running back out just in time to catch the door to the elevator. Leaning against the wall as it closed and descended, Go Mi Nia sighed and looked at the shoes in hand before smiling and laughing at her situation. She couldn't get mad at anyone, seemingly for any reason, or so it seemed. She was anxiously awaiting her talk with her sister. As frustrating as it was that she had only vaguely spoken with her after years of being away from one another, she was happy that she'd get to sit down and talk with her soon once they finally arrived back in Korea.

The elevator door opened and she ran out of the Hotel and towards the car only to brush shoulders with a passing stranger. She turned and bowed apologetically, "gomen!"

"Kagome?"

"..." Looking up, she straightened and looked into the brown eyes of her school mate. "Hojo?"

"I thought you moved!" He smiled, pulling her into a hug as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I missed you, when I came back from visiting my family, I went to see you, and your mom said you'd moved to Korea."

Go Mi Nia nodded mutely, "yeah, I moved home. I'm here on business, actually...I'm running late. I have people waiting on me..."

"What are you talking about? Stay for a bit." He smiled charmingly, persistently...looking around as if trying to place some truth to her words. "I don't see anyone waiting for you, let's grab a coffee, it's been a while."

"It's been two weeks..."

"Go Mi Nia-Noona! Hyung is being mean~!"

Go Mi Nia glanced back behind her, smiling at the sad look on Jeremy's face, she watched him make his way over to her, his feet bare of the shoes she held in her hands. "I'm coming,"

Jeremy looked at Hojo who was looking back curiously at him. There was a none too friendly look on Hojo's face as he took in Jeremy's appearance. "Who is this?"

"Who is Go Mi Nia?"

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the headache that was beginning to form on its own accord, "Jeremy, this is Hojo...Hojo, my name is Go Mi Nia, not Kagome...while I was in Japan, I went by a different name, but my birth name is Go Mi Nia."

"...what? Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"Go Mi Nia! We are going to be late!"

Both Jeremy and Go Mi Nia turned and noted the irritable look on Tae Kyung's face as he looked at them from the car he had yelled from.

Turning back once more to Hojo, Go Mi Nia sighed, "I came to Japan when I was younger, searching for my mom. The woman who you knew I my mother, she was a friend of one of the ladies at the Nunnery in Korea that I had grown up in with my younger twin siblings."

"...So...you aren't the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi?"

"No, I'm not."

"Your name _isn't_ Kagome?"

"Not really, no. I went by Kagome just so that it would be easier for those around me. Honestly, Mrs. Higurashi had always wanted a daughter, she gave me that name, after a child she never had the chance to have, on account that her husband died soon after Souta was born."

Hojo didn't seem to understand, and Tae Kyung was becoming more and more upset by the second.

"I have to go now, take care, Hojo-san."

Hojo frowned, "after all that...all the years I've known you-"

"Known me?" Go Mi Nia smiled as she turned and started off towards the car, Jeremy close behind her. "You never even knew my name..."

"You never gave me the opportunity!"

"Your right, an opportunity was never given to you to learn anything about me, and still yet, it never will be given to you. I didn't want anyone to know me..." she looked at Hojo from the front door of the car, the door was being held open by Shin Woo for her.

"What about the Inuyasha guy?! You seemed to have given him the time of day!" Hojo was now yelling from across the way, standing a good twenty or twenty five feet from them, he still shouted his hurt and anger out at the girl he thought he'd known.

"Even Inuyasha didn't know me like he thought he did. I gave him only my time, as my priority was still only to my family...as it stands now...Inuyasha is no longer alive for our time together to even matter anymore...and were he to still be alive, it would still be best to forget him all the same. Now, have a good day, Hojo..."

Nothing left to be said, she climbed into the driver's seat, and turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car as Jeremey and Shin Woo quickly climbed inside the car. Tae Kyung stared out at the fuming teen nearby and looked to Go Mi Nia, tears burning in her eyes for one reason or another, he was sure that the yelling male outside the car, and as she drove off, in the rearview mirror, was not the cause of her tears. Yet...he also knew he was in no position to delve into her problems.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Next chapter, Go Mi Nia and Go Mi** _ **Nam**_ **will finally get some one on one! Let me know what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
